Like Father, Like Son
by roxymari.28
Summary: Joshua Uley phases.


I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright guys, Jared, Paul, and -"<em>

"_GODFUCKINGDAMNIT!"_

"…"

"_Who the fuck is that?"_

It was a patrol, where the whole pack was involved. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah were getting ready to disperse into groups when their minds were invaded by a new bout of anger and frustration, followed by utter confusion.

"_What the hell is going on? Why the fuck-my car! Holy hell!" _The new addition started to reach out towards his bent up, scratch ridden car when he realized a large paw was in place of his hand.

Silence.

He just decided to just stand there and look in awe at the change.

"_Ok, again, who the fu-"_

"_Shut it, Paul. Just let him calm down," _Sam says. The pack is hit with blurred images, as each try to pry into the new mind to find out who has been added to their little shindig, and what happened prior to his phasing. It doesn't take long. The images consist of a bar, smoke, drinks, a fight, shouts of "Get out of here Joshua!" and "You're dead Uley!"- well, that's all they really needed right there, and realization hits them all, especially the younger Uley.

Apparently the Clearwaters weren't the only ones that came in pairs.

"_Oh, shit."_

More images are added, as suddenly, a five year old Samuel watches his mother cry, and asks his mommy what's wrong. His father is gone. This particular scene triggers another memory out of the old man, and it starts…

"_Where are you going Joshua? What's going on?"_

"_Look Mia, it's not working. I'm leaving."_

"_What? What do you mean it's not working?" The young woman starts to cry._

"_I found somebody else."_

"_How can-what about Sam?"_

"_Just tell the kid I'm gone. Hell, you can tell him I croaked over for all I care."_

More thoughts, more images.

Sam catches his mom crying again when he is fifteen.

"_Mom?"_

_She turns away from him._

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, honey, nothing."_

_Of course he doesn't believe her._

"_Why did he leave, mom?"_

_Silence._

"_I, ah, I don't know."_

_He walks over and sits beside her, throwing his arm over shoulder._

"_Don't cry ma, please don't."_

_It only makes her cry harder._

"_I-I hate him for this, what's he done, what he's done to you. I promise you ma, I'll make it right. I'll never leave you, I'll always do right by you, and just, be better. I never want to see you cry, I never want you to worry."_

_The growing boy holds onto his momma throughout the night._

Joshua is seeming to get out of his haze, confused by the onslaught of memories of the woman he once left, and the pain along with it. He can't ignore the underlying current of fury beneath it. He's reminded of all the things he's done since he left-

"_Hey, you're Joshua Uley right?" The woman says as she approaches the man at the bar._

"_Yeah, and you are?"_

"_Anna."_

"_Well Anna, you want me to buy you a drink or what?"_

_He takes her home later that night. _

The rest of the pack becomes completely confused, anxious, and well aware of the fact that this will not end well. And yet they can't stop it. Not to mention there's some panic flowing over the fact that Embry's mom is named Anna and the woman in Joshua's memory looks like a younger version of the woman.

"_Are you kidding me? You already have a son?"_

"_Yeah. I don't need another one."_

"_You're scum, the worst kind of-" the woman stops to breath. "I don't care. And I don't need you. We'll get by. Just go."_

Embry doesn't know if he should feel disappointed or proud of his mother.

"_Ma, guess what?"_

"_What, honey?"_

"_Leah finally decided to give in and give me a chance. We're going on a date on Friday."_

"_Really now?" She drawls out as she quirks up an eyebrow. His cheeks turn a little red as he flashes her a grin. _

"_You know I think she's a great girl. She is Sue and Harry's kid. That being said-be careful."_

_Her son laughs. _

The pack cringes. There's no turning back now.

"_God, I love you Leah." He says as he trails kisses up and down her neck, around her collar bone. _

"_Love ya too Sammie, love ya too. Now, don't stop," she breathes heavily. _

"_Yes ma'am."_

That one makes everyone all the more uncomfortable.

"_You promised, Sam."_

_Her son snaps his head up, while still holding a look of defeat in his eyes. He's met with despair and disappointment._

"_You-you promised you would be better."_

_His mother shakes her head as she cries, and he curses himself for breaking every damn promise he's made to the two most important people, women, in his life. _

Sam howls. Joshua smirks.

"_Someone should have taught you to never make promises you can't keep."_

One would assume Leah might have said it, but she's sharing in the shock that has roped in the rest of the pack from the memories of the two men.

The hysteria leaves them incapable to move or react as the black wolf shoots off towards the bastard that is Joshua Uley. The older man has been standing in the same spot long enough for Sam to assess exactly where he is; some dirt road along the forest. He doesn't hear, see, or feel anything; except the absolute need to reach his target and _kill._

At the rate he's going, Joshua Uley will look like road kill in no time.

This turns out to be most unfortunate for the old man, as an angry black ball of Samuel fucking Uley comes barreling into his newly phased form.

"_MAYBE I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT IF I HAD A FUCKING FATHER AROUND TO TELL ME!"_

The comment wakes everyone up out of their stupor, and they all start charging towards the brawl, with Leah in front.

"_Dude, he's going to kill him."_

"_Sam! Calm down! Stop it!"_

"_Come on Sam, stop it now. You'll kill him." _

Leah talking doesn't help. It only reminds Sam more of all the pain in his life, inflicted on himself or others.

"_My cousin, Sam? My fucking COUSIN?"_

"_I didn't mean for this-"_

"_Oh, so you _didn't_ mean to fuck my cousin."_

"_Look, I'm sorry Lee-"_

"_Just stop it Sam! I don't want to hear it. Just, stop."_

Sam bites down on his father's shoulder harder.

"_What the hell! Get off of me!" _Joshua vainly tries to shake Sam off, hoping the other voices in his head are coming to help him.

Sam doesn't talk. He just remembers, recalls everything that happened to him, all because of this loser, this lame excuse for a father, a husband, and a man.

"_Leah needs to watch out. Sam's no good for her, you know who his father is. She'll end up just like Mia."_

_Anger. Frustration. Contempt. Anger._

_Then, pain. All he feels is pain. He's been feeling warm recently, but never like this. All of a sudden, the trip to the grocery story his mom sent him on is turning into a bad idea._

_Abruptly, his bones start to shift, morphing into some shape he's unaware of. _

_He'll soon find out. _

Sam takes Joshua by the throat and throws him against the car.

"_It's all your fault! All my life I've been getting shit because of you! Mom was in pieces because of you! I was forced to give up the only good thing I chose in my life because of you! I turned into this _monster_ because of you!"_

Sam continues to tear into him, as Leah reaches him, the rest of the pack close behind.

"_Sam! What are you doing? You don't want to do this."_

He doesn't reply, just keeps tearing into Joshua. In the back of his mind, some small, tiny, determined voice calls out: _He deserves it._

"_Sam, man, let him go. You don't want this on your conscience," _Jared speaks up.

"_Fuck, what should we do? I know none of us want to get in the middle of _that," by "that," Paul means Sam kicking Joshua's ass, who is uselessly trying to defend himself against his son. Then, someone decides to think of Emily in an effort to calm the enraged wolf. Sam decides to pause for a second.

Leah always was a smart one.

Or not.

"_What are you talking about? You're tied to me in some way?"_

"_Um, yeah, it's fate."_

"_I don't understand. What about Leah?"_

"_She's just not the one-"_

"_What kind of degenerate asshole are you? You're just going to leave a girl for her cousin? That's wrong on so many levels. Who says I want to be with you anyway?"_

_That's when Sam phases, and that's all she wrote. _

As if accordance with the memory, Sam takes a swipe down the other man's face.

"_Nice going, Leah."_

"_Shut the fuck up Paul, I don't see you trying to do anything other than bitch."_

"_I'm not the-"_

"_HEY. EVERYONE. SHUT UP."_

"_Listen, twerp-"_

"_Don't talk to him like that you-"_

"_I agree with Seth, shut up!" _Since it's from Jacob, there's a deep timbre in his voice that makes everyone silent. Even the Uley's stop moving. Suddenly, someone's voice phases out as Leah quickly tries to shuffle her clothing on, except not fast enough for Joshua not to notice her.

"Holy _hell. You left _her_? I'm disappointed in you, son. You should've passed her on to me."_

_So _close. And Sam goes back at it.

"Damn it_ old man! I said to shut the hell up!"_

"_Don't you dare think about her like that!"_

"Sam! Stop!" The black wolf halts his movements.

"Sam, look at me." He does.

"You can't do this, you know that. Let him go, he's a bastard. Let's just get this shitfest over with and make him phase back. He probably needs to be looked at, and we all need to calm down and talk." Sam looks down at the bloody form of his father lying on the ground, and takes heavy breaths.

"_She's right," _he says._ "Look guys, I'll try to phase back. You all get him to turn back."_

"_Got it Sam."_

He turns back to human, and quickly wraps Leah in his arms for a tight hug. She just stands there.

"Thanks," he breathes in her hair.

"Yeah, no problem," she says softly. She doesn't immediately pull away; he needs this. After a few more seconds, she steps out of his arms, or at least tries too.

"Sam-"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He reluctantly lets her go.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Fuck, this is crazy."

"Yep. Who knew your old, piece of crap father could turn into a wolf like us…"

"We need to talk to the council, immediately. After we take care of him, that is." They both look over as Joshua finally returns to his human self, and the rest of the wolves follow.

"Brady and Collin, go get Carlisle, the leech doctor." Sam's back in alpha mode. "Anyone got something to put on him?"

Embry speaks up. "Yeah, I got a spare pair of shorts." He takes them from his leg and tosses them at the disheveled man gasping for air on the ground. It's fine if they land harshly in his face. Joshua slowly puts them on and struggles against his damaged car to get up. He fails.

"Ah-fuck." He looks down at himself. "You got me real good, Samuel."

Said person starts to shake again, dangerously close to unleashing the black wolf onto his father, and letting it finish the damn job.

Leah reaches her hand out to lightly touch his arm. "Sam, don't." He looks down into her eyes and nods. All the while, Seth has a displeased look on his face.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Paul; he's all heart.


End file.
